Walk Me Home
by Jugbean
Summary: [RenPiri] With a very reluctant promise to Horohoro, Ren has to walk Pirika home one night! But oh, what if this certain walk home brings two people closer together? [ Fluff induced! ]


Shaman King

Ren x Pirika

Author Notes:

This is my first Ren X Pirika fic, and also my first SK fic officially:)) Tao Ren is so much irresistible that I cannot help but drabble something about him…anything! So I decided pairing him up with another sweet lady will do him more than enough justice. So here you go! (pushes Pirika to Ren's side)

Enjoy!

Chiri no tenshi

Walk Me Home

"I must have been possessed," Tao Ren was apparently irritated. He did not look very nice, in fact, he looked almost ready to gobble any poor, unfortunate, innocent mortal alive, "to agree to what your stupid brother wanted me to do."

And Pirika happened to be this very unfortunate mortal alive.

Still, it is by no doubt that the cerulean-haired girl had been immunized to all nuances of the Tao's temper. She had heard enough complaints from Horohoro to learn that facing Hell itself was a much better option to take than incurring the wrath of a Tao.

"Onii-chan is not stupid!" She crossed her hands and stared into the golden flaming eyes of Ren, her matching blue eyes boring into his. "He is going to beat you and become the Shaman King!"

"Right," the Tao boy smirked, "in his dreams, most likely."

"Oh!" The girl fought the urge to slam all five knuckles into the cheeks of Ren, even if it meant squashing the very epitome of coolness itself. Oh well, it wasn't an offence to feel _slightly _fascinated by those taut jaws and _slightly_ attracted by those handsome boyish features. He still infuriated her each time he criticized her brother! "You're annoying, Ren!"They were walking across a bridge. Somehow, Ren decided to shift the blame to those monsters that must have possessed him to lose his mind and agree to Horo's request of walking his little sister home. Just all because of wanting to date that shy girl Tamao.

"I must have been driven insane by Horo's crazy antics." Ren muttered under his breath, pacing hastily across the grounds to want to finish his duty he was tied to once and for all.

"Wait! You sickening Tao! Not so fast! I can't catch up!" Pirika was shouting from behind, her hurried footsteps heard along the pavement.

Ren let out a puff of air which tickled those dark purple tendrils in his eyes. "Girls." His eyes rolled.

A cheerful smile lit Pirika's face. "Ren." She imitated him, sticking her nose into the air and rolling her eyes. "Typical of the Tao's, eh? Well, looking on the bright side, you get to walk me home for a day!"

He snorted. "I am very honored, thank you very much."

She paused in her tracks, mocking an anguished look. "Is that an insult or what?"

That stupid Tao trademark smirk again. "It depends on how you see it."

The cheerful smile replaced that pout on her lips almost instantaneously, "Then I shall take it as a compliment that you really are honored that I am walking you home, eh?"

He blew his bangs again. "You've got our roles switched up. I am the one walking you home."

Pirika burst into fits of giggles, suddenly taking a few quick steps forward to catch up by his side. "Oh, I must be very honored then! Can you imagine it? The Tao Ren is actually walking me home!" She clasped her hands and looked to the skies to emphasize on her point, teasing the Tao boy relentlessly. "Your hundred fan girls will probably kill me tomorrow if they ever learn of this."

"I do not have fan girls." He hissed.

She acted innocent, quirking an eyebrow. "You don't? What about the other time when you asked a girl for directions and she fainted right on the spot?"

Ren slid his hands into his pockets. "The heat was humid. She hyperventilated from it. I just happened to be there."

Pirika could not help but giggle again. Sometimes, Tao Ren really had a witty sense of humor, albeit being very dry at times! Still, she had her dignity to keep, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Have anyone told you lately that you are a bad liar cum worst actor ever, Ren?" She teased. Oh no, she was turning sadistic! She actually found that she liked it when he would always succumb to her endless teasing by silently looking away and sighing exasperatedly.

Yep, Ren was definitely someone able to be defeated! Flat and square!

In Pirika's heart, a thousand birds began to sing and sigh. Even up close and personal, Ren still had to look oh-so cute. It didn't help that his exasperated and irritated look upped the cute factor a dozen more points!

She leant closer to try and catch the words Ren was mumbling under his breath, but she could barely make them out, only hearing the audible ones like 'Horohoro', 'yes, kill him', 'tomorrow'.

But it was enough.

She threatened a fist into his face. "Nani? You're going to kill Onii-chan? Doushite?"

Ren folded his arms across his muscle-rippled chest, despite being well hidden by his red vest. "Talk to the mirror."Ahh?

Pirika was confused for a moment, when her brains began to reel once more and knock into her momentarily retarded cells that it was Ren's special, bizarre way of saying "Ask yourself". Bombastic, but very well something to induce playful anger in her.

"TAO REN! You pudgy-nosed, freckle-cheeked, pimply-faced idiot!" Her mouth letting out all imaginary external imperfections of the almighty Tao Ren she could hopefully fantasize of. Truth be told, she knew she was a liar herself as well. Ren was all that, and well, in the reverse way.Well, he doesn't need to know that I still consider him to have a nice nose, flawless cheeks, and a cute face! But he's still a Class-A idiot! Downright to his toes! …Demo, what if his toes are cute, too?

Angered, she ran up to block his way, her hands extended out in a sign of threat: Don't move or I'll shoot you bad!

Ren looked impatient. "What is it now, young lady?"

"You're a big meanie!" She stuck out her tongue, but not before her eyes crinkled with playfulness. She always felt like she could take on the world whenever Ren was around! Oh well, he didn't have to know that little detail of course. That cocky, arrogant boy was already too egoistical for his own good. Nope, doing that would only bloat and satisfy his hunger for more compliments only.

"I see." He said simply, moving past her. "If you're going to yell at me continuously at this rate, I'm afraid you'll have to make it up with gallons of water the next day."

"Mou," she frowned grumpily, "you're trying to say I'm talking too much, neh!"

"And too loud."

"…Ren?"

"Hn." His only response as he was already more than few steps before her.

"Shut up."

She giggled, finding herself skipping her way to him once more. He had this special capability to make her feel like a young child and kid all the same whenever his presence was merely felt! It was nice, it was a kind of fluffy feeling in her heart that brightened up her day.

Oh yes, he was talking about drinking gallons of water, didn't he? Now she was really curious! Why did Ren like to drink milk so?

"Anou, Ren?"

He didn't respond. She decided to believe that silence was consent - and more opportunities for teasing.

"Why do you like to drink milk?"

If he was surprised at the question, he didn't show it. In fact, he answered quite nonchalantly, "Milk is healthy."

She giggled. Ren sounded as if he was advertising for some low-fat condensed milk! He would make a good marketing package! Fan girls would buy up cartons of milk if he went on advertisements like that…

"Well," Pirika couldn't help it. She started to trail her gaze up and down his sturdy, boyish frame corded with the right amount of muscles and firm chest. His shoulders were pulled back in a confident, very much Tao-ish stance, and his arms - oooh, they were so strong! "You train so often and drink milk all the time. I guess those advertisements are true then!" She declared chirpily.

"What are you trying to say?" He didn't elaborate further.

Since when did the temperature raise its degrees by a few notches? She felt suddenly very hot in here, and very difficult to breathe! Was she, the little sister of the strong Shaman of Ice, actually blushing around the only male descendant of the Tao family?

Impossible!

"I-I'm trying to say that," she cleared her throat. She would not, never would, stutter around Tao Ren! "that you look very healthy!"

She looked to the ground. So much for not blushing. Her face could be mistaken for a tomato and nobody could tell the difference right now. It was so embarrassing! Which girl would tell a guy out of the blue that he looked very healthy? It was mad.

If the Tao boy was blushing, he didn't show it. He suppressed the surprise that coursed through him, and looked away, crossing his arms in Tao style again. "You're hysterical."

"No, I'm not!" She retorted back, recovering to her normal I-am-Pirika-and-I-think-Ren-is-an-idiot mood again.

But she couldn't help that smile that goofily stuck itself to her lips. She leant over and poked Ren's ribs playfully.

"Demo, it's no wonder why girls fall for you all the time." She giggled, unaware of the tingles their contact had caused Ren.

"Crazy woman." He uttered, dying to get rid of the unfamiliar, freaky feeling he was experiencing.

Was it him, or was the heat making him hyperventilating, too? Nah…His brains were malfunctioning. Yes, that was it.

He heard Pirika sigh wistfully and he turned around, his eyes narrowed into slits. "What?"

He hated that girl for creating so many butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He hated that girl for making his blood pump in his veins. He hated that girl for making him feel like a jerk head. He hated that girl for…oh, so many things!

Pirika flushed, quickly covering her embarrassment by running ahead of Ren, "Neh, let's get home before Onii-chan returns from his date and finds out we're even later than he is!"

"I don't even want to think what he's doing to Tamao this instant." Ren uttered to no one in particular but…

"I heard that, you stupid Tao! Onii-chan is NOT a pervert, you s-I-c-k-o!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well," Pirika planted her hands on her hips once more, looking irritated again, "are you coming to walk me home or not, Mr. Grumpy?"

He irritably let out a puff of breath.

"Whatever."

He watched the stars above, and that stupid funny feeling had to fizzle in his heart once more. Stupid, yes, but he seemed to like this way best.

"It must be the monsters. Yes, the monsters." Ren thought.

owari

There you go! My first ever Ren x Pirika:))

chiri no tenshi


End file.
